swimmerssurvivor4fandomcom-20200213-history
Sandra Diaz-Twine
Sandra Diaz-Twine is a contestant from SS3, although was later cast for the all-stars season of SS6, She was also originally cast for SS4 when it had the original All-Stars theme, and would have been on the Villains tribe. SS3 Sandra was originally cast for SS3, and she found herself on the Zhan Hu tribe. In the beginning of SS3, Sandra believed she had gotten herself into a majority alliance on the tribe, consisiting of herself, Fabio, J.T, Brandon, Laura, Francesca and Benry, leaving her to believe that Sherri was the obvious first vote. Although, in a backstab from Brandon, Laura, Benry and Francesca, it was actually Fabio who was sent packing, leaving J.T and Sandra to be the Outsiders Alliance, scrambling to survive. However, Brandon's alliance didn't know that Sandra was fratinizing with the Fei Long majority alliance and was planning to take out Brandon and Sherri at the merge. The Fei Long Alliance helped save Sandra and J.T in the next tribal council For Zhan Hu, where Sandra and Stephen came up with a plan to lead Brandon to believe that Laura and Cirie were not loyal and were in fact plotting against Brandon, which lead to a split vote, ultimately sending Laura packing. But at the next tribal council, right before the tribe switch, Sandra's only Zhan Hu ally J.T was taken out, leaving her to be the only outsider left standing. On Day 15, there was a tribe swap, which served Sandra well, as it left her with 2 of her enemies, Benry and Sherri, but also brought her 3 of her Fei Long allies to Zhan Hu, which were Stephen, Jay and Kat. In the first tribal council after the swap, a split vote was attempted, but Sherri foiled the plan by throwing her vote to Benry, thus sending him home. Now realising that Sherri probably had the idol, Sandra knew she was in trouble, so when Zhan Hu lost the next challenge, and everyone was going to make it a 4-1 vote against Sherri, Sandra knew better, and threw a vote at Kat, who was the only person she thought Stephen would keep her over at the time. At tribal council, Sherri did indeed have an idol and she played it on herself, but she actually voted for Jay, which forced Sherri, Stephen, and Sandra to revote for either Jay or Kat. In the end, Sandra voted out Jay in a unanimous vote, making him the first member of the jury. After Jay's blindside, the merge hit and Sandra and her Fei Long allies rallied together to form a majority alliance. And in back-to-back tribal councils, Sandra claimed revenge by helping see to the eliminations of her former Zhan Hu tribe mates Brandon and Sherri. After this, Sandra went on to win individual immunity, and she began to feel that Stephen was the biggest threat left in the game. The Gurls Alliance approached her about voting out Stephen, to which she agreed. However, this was a test from the Gurls Alliance to see if Sandra would be truly loyal, becuase in reality, the Gurls Alliance actually voted for Cirie, sending her home in a 4-3-1 vote after Sandra threw her vote to Stephen. At the next immunity challenge, Sandra won her second immunity, and she then stuck with the Gurls to try to take out Ian, although, behind the scenes, Ian and Stephen had tricked Lisa and Amanda into flipping, which resulted in Francesca's elimination. At the next tribal, Sandra had no immunity, but she ended up playing her idol, which was the reason she didn't get votes. Despite contemplating saving Amanda with the idol, Sandra ultimately decided to vote with Stephen, Ian, and Kat for Amanda, so as to ensure her own safety in the game. Amanda was soon followed by Lisa at the next tribal, but not after Kat threw her vote to save Lisa. This move proved to seal Kat's fate, who was voted out at the final 4, in a 3-1 vote, thus leaving Sandra in the final 3 along with Stephen and Ian. At the final tribal council, Sandra became the 1st runner-up after receiving 2 jury votes from Jay and Lisa. SS6 Sandra began SS6 on the Upolu tribe, along with Sugar, Stephenie, Gervase, Matt, Russell, Stephen, Kim, Lisa and Lex. SS3 Voting History SS6 Voting History